I Could Get Used To This
by jellybean0526
Summary: How i would have the episode to end after meredith nearly died in the O.R while holding the bomb in and open chest wound.
1. Chapter 1

I don't not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its Characters.

"You almost died today"

"Yeah I almost died."

"Yeah"

"You know when I was standing in that O.R today all I could think about was how I couldn't remember the last time we kissed."

"Meredith..."

"Derek listen, You love Addison and I finally realized that I would rather have you in my life as a friend then not have you in my life at all. So go be happy"

You make me breakfast in bed When I'm mixed up in my head You wake me with a kiss I could get used to this

"Meredith..."

"You should do now."

"Meredith please let me say what I have to say."

"Go ahead"

"I love Addison..."

"Derek really I..."

"No Meredith let me finish; I love Addison but im not in love with her. I'm in love with you...okay and that drives me crazy because I know how much I hurt you and I wish I could go back Meredith but I cant, I cant go back Meredith (crying) and im so sorry.

_You think I look the best When my hair is a mess I can't believe you exist I could get used to this_

_Because I know you're too good to be true I must have done something good to meet you_

"Hey...shh its okay"

Meredith walked closer to Derek wrapping both arms around him and resting her head on his chest.

"Meredith?"

"What?"

"Do...do you still love me?'

"Yeah...I'm always going to love you"

"But you not in love with me"

"Derek.."

"Its okay I'll leave"

"(crying) NO! Derek please!

_'Cause you wrote my name across your hand When I freak you understand There is not a thing you miss And I could get used to this_

_I'm feeling it coming' over me With you it all comes naturally Lost the reflex to resist And I could get used to this_

"Please...please don't cry not over me..not again"

Meredith walked closer to Derek put both hands on his cheeks and met his lips with her. He moved his hands to her neck and deepened the kiss.

"Der?"

"mm?"

"Upstairs"

Derek scooped Meredith into his arms and moved his lips to her neck. Meredith allowed a small groan escape from her as Derek move toward the staircase sucking on her neck at the same time.

"Derek please I need you"

_You love the songs I write You like the movies I like There must be some kind of twist But I could get used to this_

_Because you listen to me when I'm depressed It doesn't seem to make you like me less_

_'Cause you wrote my name across your hand When I freak you understand There is not a thing you miss And I could get used to this_

Derek stopped kissing her and moved faster up the stairs. When they came to Meredith's room he opened the door then kicked it shut again he laid her on the bed kissing her lips and moving down to her neck slowly making his way to her belly button and unbuttoning her pants. Meredith lifted up her body so that he could easily pull off her jeans, he tossed them into the corner then came down slowly kissing the insides of each thigh.

I'm feeling it coming' over me With you it all comes naturally Lost the reflex to resist And I could get used to this

If there's a dark side to you I haven't seen it Every good thing you do feels like you mean it

"Oh god Derek!"

Derek pulled Meredith up and lifted her shirt up and over her head wasting no time before he moved his hands to her back to unclasp her bra. Meredith straddled his waist while she painfully and slowly unbuttoned his shirt kissing and sucking on his chest.

"Ugh oh god Meredith."

Meredith let out a small chuckle, and Derek took control back grabbing meredith and laying her back down taking his pants off he moved to her and slipped one finger inside her and slowly moved in and out.

"Derek (arching her back with pleasure) please I need you!"

"Do you like that?"

"Yes baby yes."

"What about this?" As he moved he moved down to gently nibble at her belly button and nipples then slipping in three fingers and moving them at a faster pace then previously.

_'Cause you wrote my name across your hand When I freak you understand There is not a thing you miss And I could get used to this_

_I'm feeling it coming' over me With you it all comes naturally Lost the reflex to resist And I could get used to this_

"Oh god Derek I uhh I need you please oh god!"

"Meredith I love you"

"I love you too Derek"

Derek pulled his fingers out and thrust his penis into her harder and faster with each thrust.

"Meredith oh god Meredith your so tight!

"Derek please Derek I cant hold it anymore (screaming) oh god Derek!"

"Mer oh god let me hear you scream my name."

"Derek!"

"Louder!"

"OH GOD DEREK!!!!'

She screamed his name while biting on his shoulder the feeling of her exploding on him caused a mutural reaction and soon they were riding out their orgasms together.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Meredith woke up the next day from the sun shining in the window. She looked to her side but all she saw were the crumpled up sheets where somebody once laid. She sighed thinking maybe he thought it was a mistake but just then she noticed a not with her name and a heart written on it.

_"Dear Meredith,_

_Last night was absolutely amazing but reality has come back. I'm telling Addison today that its over and we can finally be happy together. I love you Mer I always have_

_ Love Derek "_

_'Cause you wrote my name across your hand When I freak you understand There is not a thing you miss And I could get used to this_

_You make me breakfast in bed When I'm mixed up in my head You wake me with a kiss And I could get used to this_

Meredith smiled when she finished reading the note Derek left. Maybe their happy ending wasnt so far away. She rolled over where he had slept only hours before and took in his scent. Yeah she could get used to this.

THE END READ AND REVIEW =]


	2. Chapter 2

**so sorry it took so long to update, my teachers have been really hard on me at school so I've had a lot of homework and I've also been busy looking into colleges. Anyway enjoy **

**Although i wish i did i do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters =p**

**p.s I thought the song i used for this chapter fit Meredith and Derek just absolutely perfect.**

Meredith came down to breakfast the next morning with a Hugh grin on her face; sitting at the table and looking up from her coffee to find Izzy and Alex staring at her.

"what?"

"You had sex last night!"

"ALEX!"

"no Meredith hes right and not just any sex but Mcdreamy sex!"

"I don't know what either of you are talking about."

"Meredith we heard you."

"Oh come on we weren't that loud."

"HAH! So you admit to having sex?"

"FINE, FINE I admit it i had sex with Derek."

"What about Addison?"

"He says he doesn't love her, hes going to has her for a divorce."

"Wow so your finally with Mcdreamy again?"

"Yeah, I...I guess i am"

Just then Alex cut in again.

"Well if he hurts you again I'm going to have to kick his ass, boss or no boss."

"Evil Spawn gets a soul?"

"Well I care about Izzy no so evil spawn is no more."

"Well thank you Alex"

_You want to stay with me in the morning  
You only hold me when I sleep  
I was meant to tread the water  
Now I've gotten in too deep  
For every piece of me that wants you  
Another piece backs away_

"Hey"

Meredith turned around to see that it was Derek who was talking to her. Derek then walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"Well your kissing me so is it safe to assume you talked to Addison already?"

A huge grin came across Derek's face. Meredith couldn't help but feel weak in the knees every time he smiled at her.

"It's over Meredith"

Meredith eyes quickly became filled with tears.

"finally"

she stepped closer to Derek and kissed him then wrapped her arms around his neck holding on tight making it obvious that she would never let him go again, and he as well returned the squeeze sending her the same message. They finally let go of each other and started walking again.

"So what are your plans for tonight?'

"I was invited to have dinner with Burke and Christina, they said i could bring someone if I wanted to."

"and...?"

"Meet me in the lobby at 6 tonight?"

"I'll be waiting"

Meredith gave Derek one last kissed then went to catch up with Christina.

_'Cause you give me something  
That makes me scared, alright  
This could be nothing  
But I'm willing to give it a try  
Please give me something  
'Cause someday I might know my heart_

Christina and Meredith were both working on charts and every once in a while Christina would catch Meredith glancing at her.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You keep staring at me."

"I'm bringing someone tonight."

"Okay that's fine we told you it would be alright if you bought someone."

"Christina....its uh Derek."

"MCDREAMY!!!"

"Yeah were sorta of a couple now."

"What do you mean by sorta a couple?"

"Well yesterday he stopped by and told me he loved me and he was going to leave Addison."

"You gotta give me more then that come one Mer."

Meredith opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when Cristina's pager went off.

"Crap its my bug guy. I have to go"

"Bug guy?"

"Trust me you don't even want to know."

"Okay"

Christina gave Meredith a hug then ran off to go meet Derek.

_You already waited up for hours  
Just to spend a little time alone with me  
And I can say I've never bought you flowers  
I can't work out what they mean  
I never thought that I'd love someone  
That was someone else's dream_

Christina had been staring at Meredith all night, she wanted each and every detail to how this all came together.

"I'm going to go check the sauce, Meredith would you give me a hand?"

"of course"

Meredith got up from her seat and followed Christina to the kitchen.

"Okay i cant take it anymore i need all the details."

Meredith giggled. "What?!"

Christina joined Meredith's giggles when she realized how demanding she sounded.

"But seriously Mer, how did this happen?"

"Well after I went home yesterday he stopped by to see if I was okay, and he pretty much made it known that he was worried sick about me."

"okay and you said what to him?"

"I said that I couldn't remember the last time we kissed, and that I would rather have him in my life as a friend then not at all because I could never get over him. Then he told me he was in love with me not Addison. So one thing led to another and we..."

"ended up in bed together."

"are you mad at me?"

"no you look happy he just better not hurt you again Meredith, cause if he does I wont just sit back and watch you ache again."

"Thank you"

_'Cause you give me something  
That makes me scared, alright  
This could be nothing  
But I'm willing to give it a try  
Please give me something  
'Cause someday I might call you from my heart_

_But it might me a second too late  
And the words that I could never say  
Gonna come out anyway_

Back in the living room Derek and Burke were talking about the same topic

"So you and Meredith again huh?"

"yeah"

Derek gave him a huge smile.

"I really love her you know, and its against all the rules but I just I cant help it."

"I know its how I feel about Christina."

"You know it might seem fast but I was thinking about asking Meredith to marry me."

"really?"

"yeah I mean I cant imagine my life with anybody else, in fact I would never want to imagine my life with someone else I'm so in love with Meredith I just shes the one. Some might say im crazy but In my heart I know shes the one."

"I'm happy for you man."

"Thanks, the same goes for you. we got lucky we have a couple of great girls."

"yeah we really do."

Just as their conversation ended Meredith and Christina walked back into the dining room.

Christina could tell he was happy, more happy then she had ever seen him. She could tell by the way he looked at Meredith that he was in love. And it was obvious enough to know he really cared about her and anybody who knew Meredith could see that she felt the same. Through all her abandonment issues and all the pain she faced after Thatcher left she was willing to risk it all again and if that's not love i don't know what is.

_'Cause you give me something  
That makes me scared, alright  
This could be nothing  
But I'm willing to give it a try  
Please give me something_

_'Cause you give me something  
That makes me scared, alright  
This could be nothing  
But I'm willing to give it a try  
Please give me something  
'Cause someday I might know my heart  
Know my heart, know my heart, know my heart  
_

_**Read and Review =] **  
_


End file.
